World Wide Scooby-Doo
is an American animated mystery-adventure-comedy television series based on the franchise by , being created by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids on May 4th, 2020. Synopsis Mystery, Inc. travels around the world to solve mysteries in different countries and continents. Characters Main *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a cowardly but loyal Great Dane who is Shaggy's pet dog/best friend and the mascot of Mystery, Inc., as well as the series' title character. *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - Scooby's equally cowardly owner/best friend who, like Scooby, has a huge appetite. *'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - the leader of Mystery, Inc. who plans traps to hunt monsters. *'Daphne Blake' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the fashionista of Mystery, Inc. who is usually danger-prone. *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - the brains of Mystery, Inc. who is often loses her glasses. Supporting *'Dada-Doo and Mumsy-Doo' (both also voiced by Frank Welker) - Scooby's parents. *'Scrappy-Doo' (voiced by Scott Innes) - a young dog who is Scooby's nephew. *'Scooby-Dum' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Colton and Paula Rogers' (also voiced by Scott Innes and Grey Griffin, respectively) - Shaggy's parents. *'Barty and Nan Blake' (also voiced by Frank Welker and by Kath Soucie, respectively) - Daphne's wealthy parents. *'Madelyn Dinkley' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - Velma's younger sister. *'Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a friend and former rival of Velma. *'The Hex Girls', consisting of: **'Sally McKnight/Thorn' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Muffy St. James/Dusk' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Kimberly Moss/Luna' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Vincent Van Ghoul' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD Guest stars *'Dr. Will Bennett' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a British inventor who is Scooby's old friend. *'Scott Rogers' (voiced by David Tennant) - Shaggy's Scottish brave uncle. *'Thomas Dinkley' (voiced by ) - Velma's geeky cousin who is a part of a space program. *'Pierre and Estelle Mallette' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Tara Strong, respectively) - a French couple who work as fashion designers. *'Haga Tomoe' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - a Japanese girl who is Daphne's pen pal. *'Kamino Tessai' (voiced for Kirk Thornton) - a Japanese video game developer who is Haga's uncle. *'Timothy Jones' (voiced by Will Arnett) - Fred's rich uncle who owns a skiing resort in Nepal. Suspects *'Theodore Masse' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD *'TBD' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Masuko Harmuta' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD * Antagonists *'Professor Pericles' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a sinister mastermind pigeon who prides himself as the smartest criminal parrot in the world, being the series' main antagonist. *'Dr. Phineus Phibes' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - an evil scientist obsessed with becoming immortal and to take over the world. **'Agent 1' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD **'Agent 2' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Red Herring' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD Guest stars *'Stella Williams/The Flapper Ghost' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a real estate agent who disguises herself as a flapper ghost to sell the theater. *'Sir Christopher Johnson/The Black Knight Ghost' (voiced by Jess Harnell and Kevin Michael Richardson under disguise) - a knight who disguises himself as the Black Knight Ghost to gain a trinket. *'Tyler Walles/The Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by John DiMaggio and vocal effects by Frank Welker under disguise) - TBD *'Kiya Hoshiko/Takara Yoshe' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin and Cindy Robinson under disguise) - a Japanese fanboy who disguises himself as the main heroine of his favorite anime to get rich. *'Maria Stone/Hagrilla' (voiced by Alison Brie and Susanne Blakeslee under disguise) - a fashion designer who is Estelle's rival and wants her out of the picture. *'C.L. Magnus/The Ghost of Redbeard' (voiced by Travis Willingham and Brian Doyle-Murray under disguise) - a CEO of a big company who is secretly a ghost pirate to find hidden treasure. *'Hector Crúz/El Skeltoro' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Mexican person who disguises himself as a monsterous skeleton who scares the heroes and fans alike. *'John Mardsen/The Abominable Snow Monster' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith and also by Mark Hamill under disguise) - TBD *'Loretta Storms/The Space Phantom' (voiced by Kristen Wiig and Troy Baker under disguise) - TBD *'TBD' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD Episodes See List of episodes. Theme song See Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!. Production Trivia *The series' title is a pun on World Wide Web. *Several characters from previous incarnations appear in this series. *The characters' designs are reverted back to their post-2010 direct-to-video films designs. *This series marks Red Herring (from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo)'s first appearance as a young adult. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas